


Sunshine

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar), prillalar



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, inutez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/prillalar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee and tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

"He left me," Inui says.

Tezuka looks at Inui's hands. They are wrapped around his coffee cup, fingertips not quite meeting, thumbs resting on the rim. "Oh," Tezuka says.

The server brings their cake. Tezuka picks up his fork. He puts it down again.

"Anyway," Inui says.

+

Inui's cup is still full. Tezuka drinks the last half-inch from his second. The caffeine jangles inside his head like loose change in his pocket.

"Not hungry?" the server says and puts the cake in a box to take away.

It's Inui's turn to pay the bill but Tezuka takes out his wallet. "No," Inui says. He settles up and they go out to the street. Tezuka shades his eyes against the sun. Inui drops the box into a trash can.

They walk the three blocks to the station. Tezuka's train is just leaving. "Better run," Inui says.

"Too late." Tezuka waits beside Inui on the platform. When Inui's line pulls in, Tezuka gets on with him and they stand together, not quite speaking, swaying with the train.

+

Inui unlocks the door, turning the key with one hand, jamming the handle with the other. He shifts his weight, once, twice, and it opens.

Tezuka follows Inui inside, steps out of his shoes, into the room. The sun is bright through the window and dust motes swarm like starlings in the middle of the air.

He looks around for furniture gone, pictures taken down, books packed and carried away. But he can't tell if there are missing pieces.

Inui drops his keys into a bowl, his jacket onto a chair.

"Anyway," Tezuka says.

Inui pushes him against the wall.

Tezuka's breath stops and a tremor jolts him, brain to groin. Inui curls his fingers into Tezuka's collar. Tezuka looks at Inui, at the smudge on his glasses, at the dent above his lip. Then he closes his eyes.

Inui wrenches at Tezuka's shirt, once, twice, until the buttons tear away, until it's off Tezuka's shoulders, bunching down his arms. Tezuka shrugs and then it's gone.

Their glasses clack together and Tezuka's frames twist on the bridge of his nose. He opens his mouth under Inui's mouth, leans his chest into Inui's hands. His head spins. His heart pounds.

Inui yanks him back and Tezuka lurches after him, stumbling across the room. Inui pushes Tezuka down onto the bed.

He straddles Tezuka's lap. Tezuka looks up, head craning back. The blankets are bunched underneath him, he's off balance. He swallows, opens his mouth to breathe. Inui pushes out his tongue and licks Tezuka's lip, one long stroke along the underside, then kisses him.

Tezuka leans up, presses in. Inui pulls back, hands on Tezuka's shoulders. A bead of sweat rolls along Tezuka's spine. Another slides down his face.

Inui's forehead is slick, his shirt is dark at the armpits. He leans over, fishes a blue striped tie out of the bedside table. He looks down at Tezuka. Tezuka looks back.

Inui ties Tezuka's wrists behind him.

He draws his finger along Tezuka's neck, through the hollow of his throat, down his breastbone, his belly.

Tezuka shudders, his body arching with the current running through him. Inui's fingers slide just inside Tezuka's waistband. Tezuka bites his lip.

"Tell me no." Inui looms over Tezuka, moves his hand a little further down Tezuka's pants. Tezuka's cock jerks, trying to reach it.

"Tell me no," Inui says. "Tell me not to. Tell me no."

Tezuka swallows. "Please," he says.

And Inui starts to cry.

He drops to the side of the bed, pushes his glasses onto his forehead, covers his face with his hands. His shoulders heave. He doesn't make a sound.

Tezuka swings around and puts his feet on the floor, just outside the patch of sunlight. He sits with Inui, hands tied behind his back and the taste of too much coffee in his mouth.

He works at the tie until it loosens. He stands. He passes Inui his handkerchief.

"Anyway," Inui says. He scrubs at his face.

Tezuka finds his shirt and pulls it on. It sticks to his back. He sees a button and picks it up, then another. There are seven: six white and one green.

Tezuka drops the green button in the bowl with Inui's keys. He puts the others in his pocket. Then he calls Fuji to come over and make tea.


End file.
